Time Traveler
by Author Gokil
Summary: bagaimana jika 'keturunan' Masamune berada di masa nenek moyangnya sementara Masamune sendiri 'entah' kemana?


**a/n: sengoku basara bukan milik saya, melainkan milik capcom. Fanfic ini saya buat atas request teman saya di facebook dan (kemauan saya tentunya) dan merupakan pertama kali saya membuat fanfic anime ini. **

**WARNING: bila anda menemukan kata-kata yang lucu disini, mungkin itu hanya keberuntungan anda (?).**

**OC: -Sanada Yamato**

**-Date Nakatsuki **

**-Katakura Kojiro, dll.**

**TIME TRAVELER  
**

**Osaka, japan**

**-tahun 2****100****-**

Suasana sore hari yang cerah. Dimana burung-burung mencari istrinya yang masih berkeliaran (?), membuat Date Nakatsuki, Katakura Kojiro, dan Kazerou Kotaro pergi ke rumah Kazerou untuk belajar bareng karena ada tugas kelompok yang mereka harus kerjakan sepulang sekolah. Karena rumah Kazerou tidak jauh dari sekolah, ketiga orang yang lumayangantengtapipadabaukeringat sampai dirumah Kazerou sekitar 10 menit saja. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mereka langsung masuk kedalam Rumah Kazerou yang si Kazerou-nya masih keturunan Fuuma Kotaro.

"akhirnya sampai!" kata Nakatsuki merebahkan diri di sofa Kazerou yang bau pesing (?).

"kalian pada mau minum apaan? nanti akan ku suruh Robotku untuk mengambilnya" tulis Kazerou di kertas dan kemudian dilemparkan ke Kojiro.

"kau mau apa, Nakatsuki -sama?" tanya Kojiro yang duduk disofa untuk satu orang.

"coca cola deh! Haus berat!" jawab Nakatsuki yang kemudian posisi tiduran.

"yaudah! Coca cola dua" pinta Kojiro. Kazerou lansung memencet tobol pemanggil Robot (yang tadinya ada disaku celananya).

PIP

Robotnya pun datang. Kazerou langsung ngasih kertas (yang sudah ia tulis minumannya) dan Robot itu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tak lama, Robot itu datang kembali dan membawa pesanan yang diminta Kazerou dan teman-temannya. Selesai minum, ketiga orang ocsengokubasarayangpadabaumatahari mulai mengerjakan tugas.

**1 jam kemudian.**

"duh, aku mo pipis" kata Nakatsuki berhenti menulis. "Kazerou! Where your toilet?"

"di dekat dapur" tulis Kazerou dan melemparnya ke Nakatsuki.

"bisa kau tunjukkan lokasinya?" tanya lagi Nakatsuki. Kazerou mengangguk. Dua orang maho ini *digampar Nakatsuki and Kazerou* pergi ke kamar mandi Kazerou yang angker (?).

"ini wc-nya?"

"iya" balas Kazerou dikertas dan ngasih ke Nakatsuki.

'very dark' pikir Nakatsuki.

"lampunya belum dinyalakan" tulis Kazerou seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Nakatsuki.

"kok kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Nakatsuki heran.

"insting" tulis Kazerou dan kasih lagi ke Nakatsuki. Kemudian Kazerou menulis kata-katanya lagi.

"tapi, kau tidak boleh membuka pintu itu. Itu rahasia"

"sapa lagi yang mo masuk kesana" balas Nakatsuki sehabis nerima kertas dari Kazerou. Kazerou langsung pergi dan melempar ke arah belakangnya. Nakatsuki memungut kertas itu.

"bisa saja. Kau 'kan orangnya selalu ingin tahu rahasia orang lain".

"anak itu selalu saja berkata begitu" gumam Nakatsuki. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Nakatsuki masuk kewc.

Hanya berselang lima menit, Nakatsuki keluar dari Wc. Nakatsuki pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat pintu yang dilarang Kazerou. Nakatsuki masih penasaran dengan pintu itu.

"mungkin apa aku masuk saja! Daripada penasaran berkepanjangan" kata Nakatsuki. Nakatsuki masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

terlihat sebuah pintu besi berwarna kuning-kuning ngambang yang ada dikali (?), tidak ada tembok disamping kanan dan kirinya, serta memiliki monitor dan pemencet tombol.

"what the door" kata Nakatsuki memakai bahasa inggris. "jangan-jangan tuh pintu penuh gambar Hatsune Miku lagi" lanjut Nakatsuki. Nakatsuki masuk dan kemudian...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Menghilang.

**Diwilayah Clan Date Masamune.**

**-abad ke 17 (sekitar 1600-san)-**

Sore hari yang begitu melelahkan bagi Masamune yang selesai bertarung dengan Rivalnya, yaitu Sanada Yukimura. Masamune langsung masuk ke tempatnya dan rebahan.

"hari yang begitu melelahkan" kata Masamune lesu. "iya kan, Kojuuro?"

"benar, Masamune-sama!" kata Kojuuro duduk disebelah Masamune. "aku haus. Aku mau ambil minum dulu".

"me too! I'm take a bath!" kata Masamune. Mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat asalnya (?) eh, maksudnya ke tempat yang dituju.

Setelah mengambil handuk, Masamune pergi ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Baru berjalan tiga langkah, Masamune terhenti dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh, yang belum pernah ia melihat. Yaitu sebuah pintu berengsel yang sama seperti yang dipakai Nagatsuki.

"what the door!" kata Masamune heran. "mungkin ruangan baru. Akan kubuka" lanjut masamune membuka pintu. Ketika membuka pintu, terjadi teriakan Masamune yang kemudian dirinya menghilang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Masamune-sama!" kata kojuro sehabis mendengar teriakan Masamune. Kojuuro langsung pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa berpikiran panjang dan terlihat tidak ada Masamune.

"Masamune sama! Kau dimana?"

**Di rumah Kazerou.**

"Nakatsuki -sama kok belum balik dari wc?" tanya Kojiro yang mulai khawatir.

"mungkin sekalian bab kali" jawab Kazerou di kertas.

"tapi, firasatku dia bukan bab deh" kata Kojiro yang semakin Khawatir.

"yaudah! Kita cek aja bareng-bareng" usul Kazerou. Kojiro setuju dengan hal itu.

Dua orang yang mengakupalinggantengdiantaraseluruhkaraktersengokubasara menuju kamar mandi. Dan sesampainya disana, pintu kamar mandi tidak ditutup dan ruang yang dilarang Kazerou juga tidak ditutup.

"Nakatsuki masuk keruangan itu" kata Kazerou yang tiba-tiba bicara.

Mereka berdua masuk keruangan itu dan tidak terdapat Nakatsuki. Kazerou membuka pintu yang tadi dibuka oleh Nakatsuki. Tidak terdapat cahaya yang tadi terlihat oleh Nakatsuki. Kazerou langsung berdiri lemas dan sudah terbayangkan dalam pikirannya kalau ini memang akan terjadi.

"oh, tidak" kata Kazerou kembali bicara lagi.

"kenapa, Kazerou-san?" tanya Kojiro.

"mesin waktu yang kubuat benar-benar berfungsi" tulis Kazerou dan mengasihnya ke kojiro.

"hah! Mesin waktu?" kata Kojiro tidak percaya. Kazerou mengangguk dan melempar kertas lagi dan bertuliskan "tapi...".

"tapi apa?" tanya Kojiro. Kazerou langsung terdiam.

"tapi apa? Kazerou-san! Tapi apa?" tanya Kojiro khawatir. Tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Nakatsuki. Karena Nakatsuki adalah pasangan 'maho'nya *digampar Kojiro*. "tidak terjadi hal yang buruk kan?".

"bahkan lebih buruk yang kau kira" jawab Kazerou dikertas dan ngasih ke kojiro. Kemudian, kembali menulis lagi.

"mesin yang ku buat belum begitu sempurna dan masih ada kerusakan dan memungkinkan Nakatsuki tidak bisa balik lagi kesini" jawab Kazerou dikertas dan membutuhkan delapan lembar kertas. Kojiro langsung lemas.

"tapi, kenapa kau belum menyempurnakannya?"

"karena masih ada komponen yang kurang! Udah gitu Nakatsuki akan terpental dari pintu dan pintunya itu akan beda tempat dengan Tempat yang dituju Nakatsuki" tulis Kazerou yang membutuhkan sepuluh lembar kertas. Kini, Kojiro dan Kazerou hanya bisa terdiam.

**Diwilayah Clan Hojo.**

Nakatsuki kini berada diwilayah Clan Hojo dan terjatuh dengen posisi terlentang sejak melihat cahaya itu. Nakatsuki menengok kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. Tidak ada pintu, batinnya. Nakatsuki malah melihat tiga shinobi kerentapisayangpadatampangbader. Berharap tidak ada satupun dari shinobi itu yang melihatnya.

Tapi, doa itu tidak dikabulkan. Ia terlihat oleh Fuuma kotaro yang sedang bersender di batang pohon dan menatap ke arah Nakatsuki. Sasuke, yang sedari tadi mengobrol sama Kasuga, juga melihat Nakatsuki yang diri dengan muka melas seperti kucing minta hiu (?), berharap tidak diapa-apakan.

"oi Fuuma! Kau lihat Masamune seperti ingin menyerang kita" kata Sasuke. Kotaro mengangguk.

"aku rasa Masamune bukan nyerang kita deh" kata Kasuga masih ragu.

"kalau dia bukan kesini buat nyerang kita, terus apa? Mau 'mahoan' disini ama Kojuuro" balas Sasuke yang mulai 'piktor' (pikiran kotor).

"yaudah kalian berdua nyerang aja dia! Aku disini saja" balas Kasuga yang kemudian memanggil burung merpatinya untuk bermain (?).

"yasudah!" balas sasuke. Dua shinobi gantengtapipadamaho *dishurikan Sasuke and Kotaro* mendekati Nakatsuki.

'mampus' batin Nakatsuki. Kotaro dan Sasuke berada didepannya. Nakatsuki menatap aneh Kotaro, mirip seperti Kazerou.

'dari bentuk tubuh, warna rambut, garis merah diwajahnya, ama mata tertutupnya mirip seperti Kazerou' pikir Nakatsuki.

"Kazerou Kotaro'kan?" tanya Nakatsuki penasaran. Kotaro menggeleng sementara Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Kazerou? Kau mulai lupa ingatan ya, Masamune! Ini Fuuma! Masa' kau panggil Kazerou" jawab Sasuke menjawap pertanyaan seorang pria yang mirip seperti Masamune.

"HAH! WHATEVER! Aku ini bukan Masamune! Aku ini Date Nakatsuki! Lagipula 'kan Masamune itu nenek moyangku!" balas Nakatsuki dengan muka kesal. Sasuke dan Kotaro langsung memasang muka 'terkejut'.

"HAH! NENEK MOYANGMU DATE MASAMUNE!" kata Sasuke dan Kotaro yang tiba-tiba bicara. Nakatsuki mulai bicara lagi.

" sebenarnya aku ada dimana sih? Kayaknya kalian memang tidak mengenalku. Aku 'kan artis di Jepang" tanya Nakatsuki. Kotaro dan Sasuke langsung muntah ditempat.

"pede banget kau artis dinegeri ini! Kau ini ada diwilayah Clan Hojo" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"WHAT! CLAN HOJO! Memangnya ini tahun berapa?" Kata Nakatsuki penuh keheranan. Karena dimasanya tidak ada Clan.

"tahun 1600"

"WHAT THE F%CK! TAHUN 1600! BERARTI AKU ADA DI LIMA ABAD YANG LALU DONG!" kata Nakatsuki dengan masang muka kaget hingga Ia jantungan (?) eh, maksudnya jatuh pingsan.

"yah! Dia pingsan, Fuuma" kata Sasuke menatap kearah Nakatsuki. Kemudian Ia jongkok dan menaruh tangan Nakatsuki ke pundaknya dan berdiri lagi. "apakah kita perlu membawanya ke istana kek Hojo Fuuma?" tanya Sasuke. Fuuma menganggukkan kepala. Kasuga datang (bersama dengan burungnya tentunya).

"eh! Tadi aku mendengar orang berteriak" kata Kasuga. "tapi, aku kira itu suara Masamune. Ternyata benar, masamune yang berteriak karena kalian berdua hingga membuat ia pingsan" lanjut Kasuga menduga.

"bukan kita yang membuat dia pingsan! Lagipula, dia bukan masamune, tapi Nakatsuki! Yang ngaku-ngaku cucunya Masamune" kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan perasaan kesal. "iya 'kan Fuuma?" tanya Sasuke menengok kearah Kotaro. Kotaro hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"HAH! CUCU MASAMUNE!" teriak Kasuga kaget. "baru kali ini ku dengar ada orang yang ngaku keturunan Masamune!"

"aku juga sama Fuuma kaget mendengar kata-kata itu!".

"btw, tapi apa penyebab pingsannya Nakatsuki?" tanya Kasuga (lagi).

"entahlah. Setelah mendengar kata-kata tahun '1600', dia langsung berteriak dan pingsan ditempat" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan secara detail (asek).

"kalau gitu, kita bawa aja ke istana kek Hojo"

"baru aku mo kesana" balas Sasuke. "sekalian kita 'mahoin' nih orang".

"HEH DAH SASUKE!".

**Ditempat Masamune terdampar (?).**

**-pada zaman **_**Tyrannasaurus**_**-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BUK

"AUWW!" teriak masamune kesakitan sehabis Ia jatuh dari tebing yang tingginya 30 meter (?).

Masamune terdampar disuatu tempat yang tidak berpenghuni, seram, dan gelap. Karena ini malam hari. Masamune mencoba berdiri. Kakinya masih sakit, bahkan terasa nyeri ketika berjalan. Beruntung belum buka baju, batin Masamune. Tapi, Ia tidak memakai topi. Masamune mulai meraba sekitarnya. Tidak ada tembok.

"ini ruangan kok 'dark' banget!" keluh Masamune. "Kojuuro! Tolong buka pintunya!" perintah Masamune. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kojuuro. "Kojuuro! Kok gak nyaut-nyaut ya".

"HEH SIAPA KAU!"

Masamune kaget mendengar orang itu memanggil dirinya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Terdapat cahaya yang bersinar terang ke arah dirinya.

"who?"

"kau itu!" jawab orang itu. Orang itu makin lama makin mendekat. Hingga kelihatan tubuhnya. Orang itu memakai ikat kepala, gaya rambut, warna rambut dan bentuk tubuh yang mirip seperti Yukimura.

'mirip seperti Yukimura' pikir Masamune. Orang itu segera menegur Masamune yang lagi bengong.

"heh! Malah bengong!" kata orang itu menegur Masamune. "kau siapa? Jangan-jangan kau _Time Traveler_ ilegal?".

"WTF! KAU PANGGIL AKU _TIME TRAVELER_ ILEGAL YUKI!" kata Masamune membentak. Langsung saja orang itu menjitak kepala Masamune.

TUK

"auww!"

"ngaco aja! Namaku Sanada Yamato! Bukan yuki!" balas orang itu yang bernama Sanada Yamato. "kau memang _Time Traveler_ ilegal'kan?".

"aku ini bukan _Time Traveler_ ilegal tau!" jawab masamune mengacak-acak rambutnya. "lagipula! Di masa kita belum ada mesin waktu! Yuki!".

TUK

"Yuki lagi, Yuki lagi! Aku ini Sanada Yamato! Keturunan Sanada Yukimura!" balas Yamato mulai kesal. Masamune(yang sehabis dijitak Yamato) langsung pasang muka kaget.

"HAH! KETURUNAN YUKIMURA!" kata Masamune kaget."MANA ADA! HAHAHAHA!" . lanjut Masamune tertawa. Yamato kembali menjitak kepala Masamune.

TUK

"dah! Kau ikut aku!" kata Yamato menarik tangan Masamune dan menyeretnya.

"HEI!".

**Di Rumah Kazerou.**

Kazerou dan Kojiro masih terdiam. Terutama Kojiro, masih memikirkan Nakatsuki yang berada diabad yang berbeda. Kazerou langsung berhenti berfikir dan pergi menuju gudang rumahnya yang berada diatap rumahnya.

"Kazerou! Kau mo kemana?" tanya Kojuuro yang kemudia mengikuti Kazerou keluar ruangan itu.

"aku mo ngambil peralatan untuk memperbaiki mesin itu agar Nakatsuki bisa balik ke abad ini" tulis Kazerou dan ngasih ke Kojiro. Kemudian Kazerou menulis lagi di kertas lagi dan ngasih ke Kojiro lagi.

"kau tunggu sini. Nanti kau bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan ini" .

Tak lama, Kazerou pun balik dari gudang dan membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan serta membawa gulungan kertas yang terdapat gambar-gambar komponen mesin waktu. Kazerou membuka gulungan kertas itu dan menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang harus diperbaiki kepada Kojiro. Mereka berdua yangmengakupacarTaylorSwift ini mulai bekerja.

**1 jam kemudian.**

Satu jam sudah mereka bekerja membetulkan mesin waktu. Tapi, masih ada kesalahan sehingga mereka berhenti bekerja dan dilanjutkan besok.

"kita berhenti disini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan karena ini sudah malam" tulis Kazerou dan mengasih ke Kojiro.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan Nakatsuki? Kalau orang tua nanyain dia?" tanya Kojiro. Kazerou kembali menulis (lagi).

"kau beritahu saja kalau dia ada lomba _karate_ diluar kota" jawab Kazerou dikertas, Kojiro pamit pulang dan datanglah Hojo Kosuke, guru _silat_ Kazerou yang tinggal bersama Kazerou dan masih keturunan Hojo Ujimasa. Ia baru saja pulang dari pengajian karena dia juga seorang ustadz (?).

"Kazerou! Aku pulang!" kata Kosuke dengan riang gembira (?). Kosuke Kekamarnya dan menaruh tas gembloknya dikasur.

"Kazerou! Tolong kerokin punggungku cu. Kayaknya aku masuk angin" perintah Kosuke. Kazerou hanya bisa menuruti permintaan gurunya dengan muka _sweetdrop._

**Di tempat Masamune.**

"jadi, kamu dari abad 17 gitu?" kata Yamato sambil menaruh tehnya diatas meja.

"yah, seperti itulah" balas Masamune sambil mengusap tangannya karena digigit nyamuk.

Masamune berada disebuah tenda yang didirikan oleh Yamato. Memang, terlihat seperti tenda biasa pada umumnya, meskipun hanya beda luasnya saja. Tapi didalamnya, terdapat alat-alat elecktronik yang canggih-canggih yang belum Masamune lihat dan senjata-senjata yang terihat canggih dan besar, serta tak ketinggalan _bazokanya_, terlihat canggih. Masamune seperti orang 'udik' di tenda Yamato karena baru pertama kali melihat benda-benda yang belum ada dimasanya dan melihat-lihat kekiri dan kanan.

"dan kau ada disini karena kau membuka pintu yang belum kau lihat"

"That's Right" jawab Masamune dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"berarti dimasamu ada _Time Traveler_ yang berkunjung ke tempatmu" kata Yamato memperkirakan. "meskipun begitu, kau masih dianggap _Time Traveler _ilegal karena mencoba menggunakan mesin waktu tanpa izin dari pihak yang berwajib!" lanjut Yamato. Masamune hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ dan kemudian terdiam.

Begitu pula dengan Yamato, juga terdiam setelah bicara. Masamune tidak habis pikir, baru pertama kali melihat orang yang mirip Yukimura dimasanya, keturunannya lagi. Meskipun dari bentuk tubuhnya mirip seperti Yukimura, tapi sifat dan gaya bicaranya berbeda dengan Yukimura. Meskipun begitu, tapi yang paling diharapkan Masamune adalah kembali lagi ke masanya dan 'bermaho' lagi dengan Kojuuro (?). Suara Yamato membangunkan Masamune dari lamunannya.

"sebenarnya kau siapa sih?" tanya Yamato berlutut dagu (bener gak sih tulisannya?). "sepertinya kau berada dimasa yang sama dengan nenek moyangku".

"aku ini Date Masamune, yang sama-sama berada dimasa nenek moyangmu, yaitu Sanada Yukimura" jawab Masamune. Yamato sontak langsung berdiri.

"berarti kau rival nenek moyangku dong!" kata Yamato menatap tajam.

"yes! tapi aku bukan kesini untuk menyerangmu kok! Aku hanya orang asing yang tersesat disini" balas Masamune beralasan.

"ge-er banget aku mo bertarung denganmu! Lagipula, aku kesini untuk meneliti T-Rex yang harus ku kumpulkan besok" kata Yamato menjelaskan.

"hah! T-Rex!".

"guruku seminggu yang lalu memberikan tugas kepadaku untuk meneliti dinosaurus apa saja dan dikumpulkan besok. Aku memiih T-Rex karena lebih menantang" balas Yamato menjelaskan.

Mereka kembali meminum teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh karena udara dingin. Baru saja bibir Masamune menyentuh cangkir, terdengar suara kaki yang membuat tenda Yamato bergetar.

"What this it?" tanya Masamune menaruh cangkir teh dilantai.

"wah! Itu T-Rex! " kata Yamato senang dan mengambil sesuatu ditasnya. Lalu ia pasang di jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan dan kirinya. "akan ku foto T-Rex itu".

"kau malah memoto T-Rex itu! Nanti kau dimakan olehnya!" Kata Masamune memperingati. Baru kali ini Masamune perhatian terhadap orang yang masih berhubungan dengan Yukimura.

"aku tak peduli! Asalkan dapat nilai bagus di sekolah!" balas Yamato bersemangat.

Yamato keluar dari tenda tersebut dengan semangat 45 x 2 = 90 (?). Masamune mengikuti Yamato dari belakang karena dia takut Yamato kenapa-napa karena hanya dia-lah satu-satunya _Time Traveler_ disini dan itu harapan agar Masamune bisa keluar dari masa ini.

JEPRET

Yamato berhasil memoto T-Rex (walaupun harus mengumpat disemak-semak agar tak ketahuan) dengan kamera canggihnya. Tetapi, tetap saja ketahuan oleh T-Rex karena T-Rex dapat mendengar gerakan Yamato. Yamato ( yang ditatap oleh T-Rex) lari bersama dengan Masamune (yang mengikuti Yamato dibelakang).

"kan kau sudah bilang! Jangan macam-macam sama T-Rex!" teriak Masamune berlari ketakutan setengah mati.

"ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yamato gugup karena saking ketakutan.

"aku mengikutimu dari belakang karena aku takut jadi korban keganasan dinosaurus!" jawab Masamune dengan perasaan deg-degan. "lagipula kalau aku mati, siapa yang akan melanjutkan kisah _Sengoku Basara_ nanti!" lanjut Masamune ketakutan.

Masamune sesekali menengok ke belakang. Rupanya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Yamato baru saja keingat sesuatu.

"Masamune! Aku baru ingat. Dari sini tidak jauh dari mesin waktuku! Mesin itu masih menyala. Kau kesana sekarang!".

"tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya masamune yang sudah kelelahan.

"aku tidak apa-apa! Diujung sana aku punya _Bazoka _yang canggih yang bisa membunuh T-Rex hanya dalam satu tembakan!" jawab Yamato berlari.

Masamune berbelok ke arah kanan sementara Yamato masih lurus. T-Rex itu tetap mengejar Yamato, bukan dirinya. Masamune berhenti sebentar dan beristirahat dipohon. Capek, memang. Berlari sepanjang satu kilometer dikejar-kejar oleh T-rex memang melelahkan. Masamune bangun dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju. Tidak lama, Masamune melihat benda berbentuk lingkaran besar dan masih menyala. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Masamune berlari menuju benda itu dan berteriak,

"KOJUURO! AKU DATANG!".

SIIINGG

Masamune menghilang setelah masuk kesana. Yamato baru sampai (setelah menembak T-Rex dengan _Bazokanya_) dan sudah melihat masamune menghilang setelah masuk ke mesin waktu itu. Yamato pun tersenyum dan berkata,

"selamat datang ke tahun 2100, _Dokuranryuu_!".

**Talenan, bakul,centong *plak*. Eh, maksudnya To Be Continued.**

**a/n: Horeee! Akhirnya chapter satu ini bisa selesai! *peluk Masamune*.sudah lama aku tak menulis fanfic lagi karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk serta waktu syuting yang padat (?). mumpung waktu liburan masih panjang, puas-puasin bikin fanfic ( semangat '45 x 3 = 135 (?)). Kalo ada yang mo bikin fanartnya, boleh kok.**

**Masamune: ngarep banget!**

**Author: biarin!**

**Nah, kalau sudah baca fic ini, jangan langsung keluar aja, review dulu dong! **_*****_**ngeluarin**_** puppy-eyes***_** .**


End file.
